Aletheia
Aletheia is the Oracle of Delphi. Greek Mythology The Oracle of Delphi, commonly known as the''' Pythia', was the priestess at the Temple of Apollo at Delphi, located on the slopes of Mount Parnassus, beneath the Castalian Spring. The Pythia was widely credited for her prophecies inspired by Apollo. The Delphic oracle was established in the 8th century BC, there is evidence that Apollo took over the shrine from an earlier dedication to Gaia. Her oracular powers appeared to be associated with vapors from the Kerna spring waters that flowed under the temple. It has often been suggested that these vapors may have been hallucinogenic gases. The name 'Pythia' derived from Pytho, which in myth was the original name of Delphi. The Greeks derived this place name from the verb, ''pythein, which refers to the decomposition of the body of the monstrous Python after it was slain by Apollo. God of War: Ascension Aletheia was Orkos' lover, and she resided in the temple of the oracle. After discovering a plot by Ares and the Furies to overthrow Olympus, she and her beloved attempted to stop them by alerting Zeus of this. Before reaching Zeus, the Furies had her eyes, the source of her powers, brutally ripped out of her skull and transformed into a weapon that could wipe out any illusion, Eyes of Truth ,in order for all evidence of the devious plot to be rendered useless. After which, she was imprisoned by Pollux and Castor, who asked for tributes in return for an audience with her. After the defeat of the Gemini twins at the hands of the Spartan warrior Kratos, she told the ash-skinned warrior of a way to be free of his bond to Ares, in the cursed city of Delos, before dying of wounds accidentally inflicted on her in the battle between Kratos and the twins. Powers and abilities Being the Oracle of Delphi, Aletheia was blessed with the eyes of Truth, which have the following abilities *'Illusion Awareness: '''Aletheia was able to see through illusions and even dissolve them. This makes her immune to the illusions cast by the Furies. *'Precognition:' Aletheia's eyes gave her visions of the future, as well enlightened her on the plans of Ares. Trivia *The word '''Aletheia' is the Greek and Ancient Greek word for truth. Parmenides, among other Greek philosophers, used the term to personify truth. Aletheia was known to the Romans as Veritas. *Adrianne Barbeau, the voice actor for Aletheia, also voiced Hera in God of War III. *Aletheia prophesied the Olympus' destruction at the hands of the God of War, believing the vision to be about Ares (since he was in fact planning to take over the Olympus). To stop Ares, she helps Kratos, which allows him to break his blood oath and eventually become the God of War, to later destroy the Olympus. This is a common twist in Greek mythology, where trying to stop an oracle's vision from becoming truth only causes its eventual completion; a famous example being Oedipus. Gallery Oracle Aletheia.JPG|Close to death Eyes of truth.jpg|Her eyes Aletheia 3D model.png oracle1_SamSharit.jpg|T-model: Oracle Aletheia (God of War: Ascension) oracle2_SamSharit.jpg|T-model Close up: Oracle Aletheia (God of War: Ascension) Related Pages *Oracle of Athens *Village Oracle *Apollo *Python *Eyes of Truth Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:God of War Series Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Oracles Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology